Noël 1977
by Eliane62
Summary: Noël 1977. Os sur le couple Sirius/OC.


Voilà, un petit Os que j'ai fait pour Noël. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Noël 1997**

21 Décembre 1997. Premier Jour.

Une jeune fille brune sur un quai de gare, bien emmitouflée dans sa cape fourrée. Là, immobile, les mains dans les poches de son vêtement noir, elle observait. Le train rouge devant elle, tout recouvert d'un manteau blanc. La fumée grise qu'il créait par son départ imminent. Quelques élèves qui, regardant par l'unique fenêtre du compartiment où ils avaient pris place, saluaient sans grand entrain les rares qui ne partaient pas. À nouveau le train qui avait finalement démarré et prenait désormais de la vitesse, s'éloignant dans la plaine. Le point formé par celui-ci, qui rétrécissait à l'horizon. Un point qui avait fini par disparaître, redonnant toute immobilité au paysage. Lui rendant par la même occasion le silence pesant créé par la neige étouffante et qui était sien encore quelques heures auparavant. Silence que le géant qui s'était approché de la jeune fille brisa.

« Mademoiselle Karter ? Les diligences vont partir. »

La dénommée Karter sursauta et se retourna brusquement, avant de reconnaître le garde-chasse du collège. Rougissant de sa frayeur, elle remercia le demi-géant, Hagrid, et se dirigea vers les diligences qui, en effet, semblait sur le point de partir, la laissant ainsi seule sur le quai de gare redevenu vide.

Encore un Noël. Erin Karter soupira. À croire qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais à la solitude des fêtes de fin d'année. Pourtant, plus de sept printemps avaient vu le jour depuis la mort inattendue de ses parents, renversés par un automobiliste alcoolique. À cette époque, elle avait été accueillie dans un orphelinat moldu, avant de découvrir la signification de tous les évènements inhabituels qui survenaient autour d'elle lors de la visite du directeur de Poudlard. Elle était alors entrée dans le prestigieux collège, moins d'un an après la perte de sa famille, découvrant un monde totalement inconnu. Sa peine s'était ensuite apaisée, même si elle revenait en force lors des fêtes familiales où elle se retrouvait quasiment seule à Poudlard, ses amies retournant dans leur famille. Et là, encore une fois, la mélancolie revenait.

Les vacances allait être longues…

***

22 Décembre 1997. Deuxième Jour.

L'énorme tempête de neige qui avait éclaté la veille au soir ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Erin, nostalgique, observait par instant la déferlante immuable, puis reportait son attention sur son devoir de Métamorphose qu'elle effectuait à la Bibliothèque. Quel dommage ce temps ! Elle qui aurait préféré être en ce moment dans le parc à batifoler avec la neige…

Erin soupira, regarda sa copie, observa encore une fois le parc enneigé, soupira de nouveau… Puis se leva brusquement, exaspérée, et, emportant ses affaires, chercha une place dans la Bibliothèque la plus éloignée possible de cette fenêtre qui ne faisait que la déconcentrer. C'est ainsi que, s'asseyant non loin de l'entrée de l'immense pièce, elle continua son devoir.

Du moins le tenta-t-elle. À croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer un jeune homme pour le moins essoufflé qui la referma immédiatement. Il inspira profondément et regarda autour de lui, attendant le moment où la bibliothécaire se ruerait sur lui et le chasserait de la demeure sacrée pour agitation sonore intempestive. Rien ne se passa.

Il soupira doucement et s'avança dans la pièce, droit vers Erin qui avait sursauté à l'ouverture de la porte.

« Je peux m'assoir ? »

Finalement, peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de rester à la fenêtre…

« Un Maraudeur dans une bibliothèque. Les Moldus ont peut-être raison de croire aux Miracles… »

Le Maraudeur haussa les épaules et prit la chaise face à Erin.

« Alors comme ça, Karter-la-Magnifique reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël ?

- Il semblerait Black, il semblerait. »

Erin se concentra à nouveau sur son devoir pendant que Black, lui, ne bougeait pas du pouce. Erin releva la tête.

« Quoi ?

- Je te regarde travailler, Karter.

- Et c'est si intéressant ? lui demanda-t-elle, légèrement agacée.

- Non, mais faut avouer que t'es pas désagréable à regarder, la taquina le dénommé Back.

- Sirius…

- Oui, oui, je sais, terrain dangereux. »

Nouveau coup d'œil au prétendu devoir de métamorphose, simple parchemin quasiment vierge où figurait seulement l'intitulé agaçant. Erin soupira et posa sa plume.

« Tu sais quoi Sirius ? J'ai vraiment pas envie de faire des devoirs le premier jour des vacances…

- Excellente idée ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. On sort ?

- Je savais bien qu'un Maraudeur et une bibliothèque ne faisaient pas bon ménage, déclara Erin sur un ton plus que moqueur.

- Que veux-tu ? On ne peut pas être bon partout, soupira Sirius dans un simulacre de déception. »

Erin leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée par la modestie inexistante du Maraudeur, et rassembla ses affaires. Enfin, elle se leva et quitta la bibliothèque, Sirius à sa suite. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, où le repas ne tarderait pas à être servi, lorsque Erin comprit ce qui la chiffonnait depuis l'arrivée du Maraudeur.

« Au fait, tu n'étais pas censé aller chez les Potters ?

- Changement de programme la semaine dernière : James s'est aperçu que sa chère et tendre restait à Poudlard pendant les vacances de fin d'année. Bien sûr, il a voulu rester avec elle : maintenant que nos tourtereaux sont ensembles, ils ne se lâchent plus…

- Et dire qu'il leur a fallu tout ce temps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre ! soupira la jeune fille.

- En même temps, il faut avouer que les tentatives de dragues de James étaient plutôt pitoyables… Et elles énervaient plus Lily qu'autre chose !

- Lily ? Tu l'appelles Lily, maintenant ? s'étonna Erin.

- Bah… J'ai appris à la connaître un peu mieux ces derniers mois. En fait, à partir du moment où James a cessé son plan drague et s'est mis à assumer ses responsabilités, Lily n'avait plus grand-chose à lui reprocher. Et comme ils se sont rapprochés avec leurs activités de Préfets en Chef, alors, logiquement, elle s'est rapprochée des Maraudeurs.

- Oui, et tout aussi logiquement, tu t'es mis à l'apprécier, l'interrompit Erin. C'est bon, je vois la suite.

- Toujours est-il que James est devenu totalement pathétique, lui et sa guimauve à deux noises, que Lily semble l'adorer comme ça, que Remus et Peter n'ont jamais été aussi clairvoyants vu leur départ précipité vers leur famille et que moi, j'ai vraiment pas envie de tenir la chandelle…

- Pauvre Sirius, ironisa la Serdaigle. Et moi, dans tout ça, je suis quoi ? Le bouche-trou du Maraudeur ?

- Mais non ! Toi, tu es la fille qui ne veut pas sortir avec le Maraudeur tant qu'il n'aura pas arrêté de jouer avec les filles !

- Sirius, soupira Erin.

- Désolé, je me suis emporté, s'excusa le Maraudeur. »

Les deux jeunes se turent. La fin du trajet vers la Grande Salle se déroula dans un silence à la fois lourd et gêné, où chacun préférait se taire plutôt qu'une fois encore risquer de prononcer quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient obligatoirement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination, ils se séparèrent, l'un se dirigeant vers la table décorée de bleu, tristement silencieuse en ces vacances de Noël, l'autre se dirigeant vers la table des rouges et ors, tout aussi vide que la précédente.

Enfin, vide… Un grand mot…

« Eh ! Sirius ! »

Machinalement, Sirius se dirigea vers son meilleur ami qui, chose totalement incroyable, était en réalité seul.

« Lily n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Sirius tout en s'asseyant face à James.

- Non, elle est partie voir McGo…

- La directrice ? s'étonna l'arrivant. Pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien. Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Karter ?

- Rien. Simple rencontre fortuite. »

James insista.

« Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Alors ?

- Je te l'ai dit. On est juste arrivé en même temps à la Grande Salle, lui répondit un Sirius légèrement agacé par les questions de son meilleur ami.

- Parce que tu fais des rencontres fortuites à la Bibliothèque ? ironisa le soi-disant meilleur ami. »

Le jeune Black recracha ce que contenait sa bouche, tout en regardant avec stupéfaction le James Potter qui le regardait d'un air narquois. Air narquois qui fit place à une grimace exprimant plutôt le dégout que l'amusement.

« Sirius ! Tu sais vraiment pas te tenir convenablement à table ou quoi ?

- Tu m'as espionné ! s'exclama le dit-Sirius.

- Je ne t'ai pas espionné, je voulais juste savoir où tu étais !

- Et c'est pas de l'espionnage ça, peut-être ?

- Patmol, arrête… Je voulais te retrouver pour qu'on aille manger ensemble… D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es parti ?

- J'en avais marre de tenir la chandelle. »

James le regarda avec étonnement… Avant d'éclater de rire.

« Tu es jaloux !

- Moi ? s'exclama Sirius. Mais non !

- Si ! Tu es jaloux parce que je suis plus avec Lily qu'avec toi ! »

Sirius protesta. Visiblement pas assez vigoureusement vu le regard moqueur que lui lançait son frère de cœur. Le jeune Black se renfrogna.

« Bon d'accord, c'est vrai, un peu… grommela Patmol. En même temps, tu es constamment collé à Lily. Et faut avouer que vous voir vous bécoter toutes les trente secondes est particulièrement dégoutant…

- Eh ! On est pas tout le temps en train de s'embrasser !

- C'est ça, oui… »

James leva les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise humeur évidente de son compagnon de dortoir et continua son repas. Soudain, il se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants, le regard tourné vers l'entré de la Grande Salle. Sirius, désespéré, soupira.

« Lily ! s'écria son petit ami. »

La jeune Evans contourna la table des Griffondors afin de rejoindre la place à la droite du Potter, l'embrassant au passage. Alors qu'elle se servait à manger, elle remarqua l'humeur morose du Black.

« Sirius ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oh rien, répondit à sa place la tête ébouriffée, il fait juste une crise de jalousie…

- James ! s'indigna Sirius.

- Bref, reprit le Potter, changeons de sujet. Que faisais-tu chez McGonagall ? »

Lily le regarda, énigmatique.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire.

- Allez, s'il te plait !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras en temps et en heure… Mais pas tout de suite ! »

Sirius rigola de la tête déconfite de son meilleur ami qui grogna un « faux-frère », tandis que Lily secouait doucement la tête en souriant. James bouda légèrement, mais il ne put en vouloir plus de quelques secondes à la rousse. James soupira.

« C'est foutu, je suis totalement accro… »

Sirius Black grimaça face aux penchants pathétiques de son ami et, décrétant soudainement ne plus avoir faim, il quitta la Grande Salle. Cependant, il eut le temps d'entendre le jeune Potter affirmer à la Préfète en Chef que son départ prouvait bien que le Maraudeur était un peu plus jaloux qu'il ne le prétendait…

***

23 Décembre 1997. Troisième Jour.

Sirius se réveilla doucement, légèrement ébloui par le soleil encore rougeâtre. Attendez ? Soleil ?

Le Maraudeur se redressa brusquement et regarda la fenêtre responsable de son éveil. La tempête des deux derniers jours s'était arrêtée, laissant place à un ciel vide de tout nuage. Dehors, les rayons du soleil se reflétait sur le paysage tout vêtu de blanc.

La journée s'annonçait magnifique.

Le Maraudeur regarda l'heure affichée sur son réveil. 9h35. Ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. Parfait. Exceptionnellement, Sirius se leva sans aucune envie de se recoucher. L'envie de profiter de cette magnifique journée le poussait à se dépêcher. Aussi fila-t-il à la salle de bain d'où il ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lavé, habillé et coiffé. Enfin, il quitta le dortoir.

La Salle Commune était vide. Quoi de plus normal sachant qu'ils n'étaient que sept Griffondors à rester durant les vacances, et que les six autres devaient sûrement se trouver dans la Grande Salle ou dans le Parc. Pourtant, lorsqu'il traversa la Salle Commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, une affichette retint son attention :

« En raison du réveillon de Noël, une fête sera organisée le 24 Décembre au soir, avec l'accord de la Directrice Adjointe. Tous les élèves sont conviés à y participer, quelque soit leur maison et leur âge. Permission de 2h a.m. accordée. Rendez-vous au Septième Etage, devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet à 21h30.

Signé : Lily Evans, Préfète en Chef. »

Sirius secoua doucement la tête, amusé par le coup de maître réalisé par la jeune Evans. Comment avait-elle réussi à convaincre la directrice adjointe d'autoriser ce qu'elle avait toujours désapprouvé ? Peut-être la directrice croyait-elle que la Préfète-en-Chef allait avoir assez d'autorité pour limiter les dérapages…

Le Maraudeur regarda une dernière fois l'affiche et, se promettant de demander plus de précision à la Tigresse, descendit vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il trouva les tourtereaux attablés.

« Salut !

- Bonjour Sirius, répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Bien dormi ? lui demanda le dénommé Potter.

- Comme un bébé, déclara le nouveau venu en s'asseyant. Alors Lily, explique-moi tout.

- De quoi ? »

Mine innocente. Comme si elle pouvait lui mentir avec ça…

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile : j'ai vu l'affiche dans la Salle Commune !

- Quelle affiche ? s'étonna James.

- Celle qui répond à tes interrogations de la veille. Tu sais, ajouta Sirius devant la mine déconfite de son ami, celles concernant la visite de ta chère et tendre à notre directrice de maison bien-aimée…

- Oh oh… Et elle parle de quoi, cette affiche ? demanda le Poursuiveur.

- De la fête qu'organise ta Préfète de petite amie pour Noël.

- S'il te plait, Sirius, répondit James qui visiblement n'avait pas compris ce que lui avait déclaré son frère de cœur, ne dis rien contre les Préfets : au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis aussi Préfet en Chef.

- Seulement grâce au désistement de Remus, répliqua le Black. Attends, Corne, as-tu bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Une fête. Pour Noël. Que ta petite amie organise !

- Oui oui, et al… Quoi ? s'écria James en se tournant vers la Préfète. Mais comment tu as fait ? Et tu as mis une affiche dans la Salle Commune ? Mais les profs vont finir par l'apprendre !

- Ai-je oublié de préciser que tous les élèves y étaient conviés ? ajouta Sirius.

- Tous les élèves ? Mais…

- Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas pour les professeurs, ta copine a obtenu l'accord de McGonagall. D'ailleurs, nous revenons au point de départ : Lily, comment as-tu fait pour obtenir cet accord ? »

Lily grimaça. Maintenant, les explications :

« C'est une bonne question. J'ai juste sérieusement réfléchi à ce qu'il fallait faire pour organiser une telle fête, ce à quoi il fallait penser, les locaux, la nourriture, les boissons, la musique… Après j'en ai parlé à la directrice en lui assurant que je m'occupais de tout, que je trouverais la pièce, que je veillerais à tout ranger, bref, que les professeurs n'auront à s'occuper de rien. Et comme je suis une élève assez 'sérieuse', le professeur McGonagall a bien voulu me donner son autorisation. Sous réserve qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement : à la moindre faute c'est moi qui prend.

- En gros, on a intérêt à se tenir à carreau, c'est ça ?

- Tu as tout compris Sirius. »

James secoua la tête, dégouté.

« Bon sang, je n'ai jamais pensé à demander à la Directrice Adjointe l'autorisation pour faire une fête. Cela m'aurait évité bien des retenues…

- Honnêtement James, répliqua le second Maraudeur, même si nous le lui avions demandé, McGonagall n'aurait jamais autorisé l'organisation d'une de nos fêtes. Vois-tu, je crois qu'il nous manque légèrement le 'sérieux' que la directrice apprécie chez Lily. Je me trompe ? déclara-t-il en interrogeant la Préfète du regard.

- Pas vraiment, admit la jeune Evans. Je crois que, si vous le lui aviez demandé, McGonagall se serait empressée de vous occuper toute la soirée pour empêcher tout désastre. Ou alors elle aurait débarquée toutes les dix minutes dans la Salle Commune.

- Mais pourquoi personne ne me fait confiance, se plaignit James. D'abord ma copine qui ne veut pas me dire ce qu'elle faisait avec la dirlo, ensuite on me dit que jamais un prof ne m'aurait fait confiance… C'est pas juste !

- Eh ! s'exclama Lily. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je n'étais sûre de rien !

- Je rigolais, chérie, répondit son petit-ami. Ce qui ne m'explique pas pourquoi les profs ne font pas confiance à un aussi brillant élève que moi !

- Pourtant, répliqua la Tigresse, cela tient en un seul mot : Maraudeur !

- Eh ! s'indigna Sirius, piqué au vif. Remus est un Maraudeur et pourtant les professeurs l'aiment bien ! Quant à toi, tu es la petite amie d'un Maraudeur, cela devrait suffire à communiquer la méfiance !

- Oui, mais vous deux, vous êtes les Maraudeurs les plus actifs : plus de blagues, plus de retenues, plus de combats contre les Serpentards, et j'en passe !

- Avoue tout de même qu'on s'est amélioré, intervint James. Les blagues ont nettement diminué en nombre, et idem pour les retenues ! Quant aux combats, je ne fais plus que me défendre !

- Seulement parce que je te l'ai demandé ! répliqua la Préfète.

- J'ai aussi mûri ! s'exclama le Poursuiveur. Et regarde Sirius, il a diminué ses activités Maraudeuresques sans qu'on lui en fasse la demande ! »

Le jeune Black, à la fois étonné et gêné que son ami fasse appelle à lui dans cette conversation, ne sut que répondre.

« Ben, c'est-à-dire que…

- Eh ! Evans ! »

Sirius soupira, soulagé d'avoir échappé à la conversation, et, ayant reconnu la voix de son sauveur ( en l'occurrence de sa sauveuse ), il se retourna.

« Oui Karter ? répondit la Préfète en Chef.

- Chapeau pour l'autorisation de McGonagall ! commença la brune. Tu sais où va se dérouler la fête ? Parce que le Septième Etage, c'est plutôt vague…

- Septième Etage ? s'étonna James. La Salle sur…

- Oui, le coupa Lily.

- Mais… balbutia la tête ébouriffée. C'est un secret de Maraudeur ! Tu peux pas faire ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si on ne leur montre pas comment on fait pour la trouver, il n'y aura aucun problème… Et, sincèrement, tu vois un autre endroit où accueillir les 28 élèves restants à Poudlard ?

- C'est quoi cette salle si importante pour les Maraudeurs ? demanda Karter.

- Tu verras demain soir, si j'ai bien tout compris, lui répondit Sirius.

- Et peut-être même avant ! répliqua Erin Karter. D'ailleurs, c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, Evans. Est-ce que tu vas avoir besoin de l'aide des Préfets restants pour l'organisation de la fête ? »

La jeune Evans sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Pourquoi pas, déclara la Préfète. Il reste qui ?

- Antony Dickens, 5ème année de Poufsouffle, ton préfet, toi et moi. On serait donc cinq pour l'organisation.

- Cinq ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Ben quoi, Black, tu n'espérais quand même pas ne rien faire ? Se moqua légèrement la Serdaigle de 6ème année.

- Non, non, bien sûr, bredouilla Sirius. »

Regard moqueur de la brune face au trouble du Griffondor. Coup d'œil étonné des tourtereaux à leur ami.

« À cinq, ce sera parfait, répondit la Préfète en Chef. Tu préviens Dickens, Karter ?

- Aucun problème. On se retrouve où et à quelle heure ? interrogea Erin.

- Demain, probablement dans l'après-midi, proposa la Griffondor. Rejoignez-nous au Septième Etage, nous vous montrerons la salle.

- Et qui s'occupe de quoi ? demanda la Serdaigle. »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Bah, on verra demain. »

Les deux filles convinrent de l'heure de la « réunion », puis la brune s'en alla prévenir en quelques mots le Préfet de Poufsouffle avant de quitter la Grande Salle. Sirius regarda encore quelques secondes la porte d'où avait disparu la jeune fille puis se retourna vers son petit-déjeuner en soupirant. Il fixait, immobile, ses toasts beurrés dont il n'avait plus beaucoup envie, avant de se rendre compte que la jeune Evans l'observait étrangement.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Oh rien, répondit la rousse tout en continuant son observation. »

Sirius soupira à nouveau, les yeux baissés sur son plat… Puis, hésitant, il releva la tête vers la Préfète comme pour l'interroger sur quelque chose dont il avait légèrement peur de la réponse… Enfin, il se lança :

« Dis Lily, qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Désarçonnée, la dénommée Evans ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'étrangeté de la question la rendait plutôt indécise sur la réponse souhaitée.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je te trouve assez sympa, et tu es typiquement Griffondor : courageux, loyal avec tes amis… Mais aussi têtu et borné… Même si tes blagues sur les Serpentards sont plutôt répréhensibles, tu sais être sérieux lorsqu'il le faut. Tu réfléchis rarement avant d'agir, sauf dans les cas complexes… Ce qui doit être le cas, puisque tu sembles être en intense réflexion… Je me trompe ? »

Sirius sourit légèrement, amusé par la capacité de compréhension de la Préfète.

« Tu sais très bien que tu te trompes rarement…

- Sauf que lorsque tu as posé cette question, tu pensais à autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune Black, étonnamment pensif, demeura silencieux. Pendant un moment, il hésita entre poser ou ne pas poser sa véritable question. Lily, face à lui, semblait indéchiffrable. Son meilleur ami, quant à lui, le regardait, étrangement silencieux.

« Lily, commença lentement le surnommé Patmol, que penses-tu de ma façon d'agir avec les filles ? »

Définitif… Sirius était étrange. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait James, son frère de cœur. Mais qu'a-t-il pu se passer pour que le Maraudeur remette en question sa façon d'agir depuis des années ?

Si Lily fut étonnée par la question qu'avait posé le Black, elle ne le montra point. Visiblement, elle s'était doutée que la conversation les mènerait ici…

« Je ne te mentirais pas, lui répondit la Préfète, très sérieuse. Depuis longtemps, je te considère comme un véritable salaud avec les filles. Okay, tu es super en temps qu'ami, mais en petit-ami… Tu es instable, tu ne sais pas te fixer plus de quelques jours avec une fille, tu enchaînes les conquêtes… Plus Don Juan et bourreau des cœurs que toi, ça n'existe pas ! »

Sirius accusa le coup. Certes, il s'y attendait, mais se le faire dire en face lui laissait un certain arrière goût amère. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

« Mais, à ta décharge, reprit Lily, faisant sursauter Sirius qui se redressa brusquement, on ne t'a pas vu avec une fille depuis plusieurs semaines… Plus d'un mois et demi, même ! »

Un mois et demi… Cela correspondait à peu près au moment où il s'était intéressé à Erin. Evidemment, il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, chose d'ailleurs déjà étonnante : d'habitude, les filles venaient à lui. Lui, ne venait jamais à elles… Il avait fait une exception. Il l'avait vu se diriger vers la Bibliothèque, il l'avait suivie. Puis il l'avait interpelé. Elle en avait été étonnée, bien sûr. Ils avaient discuté, s'étaient bien entendus. Finalement, elle n'avait pas vu un bout de bibliothèque de l'après-midi.

Et puis il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Elle l'avait regardé, pas étonnée le moins du monde. Plutôt résignée. Elle lui avait dit non. Elle était partie. Sirius n'avait pas fait un geste pendant de longs instants, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Hébété, il s'était dirigé vers sa Salle Commune, sans même penser à la poursuivre.

Le lendemain, il l'avait abordée à nouveau. Cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Il avait demandé à lui parler. En tête-à-tête. Assez froidement, elle l'avait suivi. Là, il n'avait pas réitéré sa demande. Il n'était pas James. Non, il lui avait demandé pourquoi. Ce qu'il lui fallait faire pour qu'il puisse un jour sortir avec elle. Face à elle, il perdit toute arrogance, tout orgueil. Naturel.

Elle lui a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être un simple trophée de plus. Qu'il lui faudrait de la patience s'il voulait la conquérir un jour. Mais plus encore, elle lui a demandé de cesser. Ses blagues, bien qu'elle ne puisse râler contre une ou deux de temps en temps. Ses jeux avec les filles. Au début, il protesta. Il était un Maraudeur ! Ils s'étaient disputés. Elle avait déclaré qu'elle n'avait dans ce cas rien à faire avec lui. Encore une fois, elle était partie. Lui s'en était allé vers sa Salle Commune d'un pas rageur. Mais pour qui donc se prenait cette fille qui croyait pouvoir lui faire faire le moindre de ses caprices ? La fierté, l'orgueil Black et Maraudeurien reprenait le dessus. Hors de question qu'il fasse à nouveau le premier pas ! « Je ne changerais pour personne ! » se répétait en leitmotiv le brun.

Au même moment, James avait décidé de changer pour sa Lily. Et son meilleur ami l'avait suivi, se persuadant que c'était « pour la bonne cause ». Après tout, il n'allait pas aller contre les intentions de son frère de cœur, non ?

Trois semaines après « l'incident », Sirius avait à nouveau abordé la Serdaigle. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps… Aucun des deux n'avait fait allusion aux évènements de la dernière fois. Après plusieurs heures qui étaient passées à toute allure, les deux « amis » s'étaient quittés, en meilleurs termes que la fois précédente. Dès lors, les moments passés ensemble se firent réguliers. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous au parc, dans un couloir, devant un passage menant à Pré-au-Lard… Une fois ensemble, ils discutaient, se taquinaient, jouaient, se rendaient en toute illégalité à Pré-au-Lard. Parfois, quand l'un où l'autre avait des devoirs à effectuer, ils se donnaient rendez-vous à la bibliothèque où ils s'entraidaient, Sirius aidant beaucoup plus la Serdaigle que l'inverse (simple question d'années). Une fois, le Griffondor passa toute une après-midi à observer la Serdaigle se concentrer sur un devoir de potion (une des rares matières où son aide était plutôt une gène). Voir le Maraudeur aussi calme dans sa demeure avait d'ailleurs inquiété la bibliothécaire. Après tout, ne dit-on pas « le calme avant la tempête » ?

Une main passa devant les yeux de Sirius qui reprit conscience de son environnement. Face à lui, son frère de cœur le regardait étrangement, comme inquiet de l'absence psychique de son ami. Ce dernier bredouilla :

« Oui ? »

Haussement des sourcils du Potter. Moue moqueuse de la tête ébouriffée.

« Oh, rien, j'ai juste demandé ce que tu comptais faire aujourd'hui… »

Raahh… Certes, Sirius adorait son frère de cœur. Mais par moment, qu'il était agaçant ! Surtout lorsqu'il lui faisait face avec son petit sourire narquois !

« Je sais pas trop, finit par répondre le Black, peu concentré. Peut-être un tour dans le parc. C'est pas tous les jours qu'il fait un temps magnifique ! »

Le sourire made in James ne s'arrêta pas. Lily, dont le rapprochement avec le capitaine des Griffondors semblait tout un coup néfaste pour Sirius, adopta elle-aussi une mimique moqueuse. Vaguement sournoise, elle déclara :

« Allez, va rejoindre ta Karter… »

Sirius rougit, bondit sur ses pieds, marmonna quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « Mais non, mais pas du tout ! » et s'enfuit de la Grande Salle sous les rires de ses soi-disant amis. Peu de temps après le départ précipité du Maraudeur, James secoua la tête, encore amusé.

« Bon sang, Sirius est amoureux, chuchota-t-il à sa rousse. À quand l'apocalypse ?

- James, le réprimanda doucement la Préfète.

- Bah quoi ? Il m'a charrié pendant des années avec toi… Maintenant, j'inverse un peu les rôles !

- James, tu es irrécupérable, soupira sa petite amie.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, rigola le Maraudeur. »

Lily sourit. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

***

« Erin ! »

La dénommée Karter se retourna vers un Sirius plus qu'essoufflé. Dix minutes qu'il la cherchait, quand même !

« Sirius ! Tu n'es pas avec Potter et Evans ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Non, répondit le plus sincèrement possible le Black. J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi. »

Erin rougit doucement, troublée par le Maraudeur.

« Tu veux qu'on aille au Parc ? demanda le Griffondor.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle. Je vais chercher de quoi me couvrir, on se rejoint dans cinq minutes dans le Hall ? »

Sirius acquiesça et courut vers sa Salle Commune. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant les portes du château où la Serdaigle l'attendait déjà. Sans un mot, ils sortirent. Longtemps, ils se promenèrent, silencieux. Soudain, le Maraudeur prit la parole :

« Tu sais, j'ai changé, déclara-t-il, abruptement.»

Erin, étonnée, s'arrêta et le regarda étrangement, comme désorientée par sa remarque.

« Du moins, c'est-ce que m'a dit Lily, reprit-il les yeux baissés. Juste après le « têtu » et le « bourreau des cœurs ». C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que quelqu'un me dit avec autant de sérieux que je suis un salaud avec les filles, continua-t-il avec un petit rire. »

Sirius releva la tête et pivota pour faire face à la Serdaigle. Celle-ci soupira.

« Sirius…

- Erin, murmura le Griffondor tout en se rapprochant.

- S'il-te-plait, Sirius, essaye de…

- Chut, l'interrompit-il doucement en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de la demoiselle. »

Erin se tut, immobile devant le jeune homme, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Sirius se rapprocha encore, maintenant tellement proche de la Serdaigle qu'il lui suffirait de se pencher légèrement pour saisir les lèvres de la demoiselle.

Erin frissonna. Lentement, Sirius traça de ses doigts le contour des lèvres en question. Le souffle de la jeune fille se fit plus court, son cœur battait plus vite. Alors qu'il déplaçait ses mains pour tenir le visage en coupe, le Griffondor se pencha doucement.

Choc inattendu sur le bras du jeune homme qui sursaute violemment. Il s'écarta de la demoiselle, maudissant son soi-disant meilleur ami dont la boule de neige venait d'interrompre un merveilleux moment.

« James, marmonna furieusement le Black.

- Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama celui-ci. »

Avec un calme inquiétant, Sirius se pencha sur la neige, rassemblant lentement un tas qu'il s'appliqua à transformer en boule. Il se redressa, la boule dans les mains, et, regardant le binoclard, il s'écria :

« Potter, tu as intérêt à savoir aussi bien esquiver que tirer ! »

James évita de justesse la boule envoyée par son ami, mais il ne put esquiver celle que lui envoyait à son tour la Serdaigle, elle-aussi décidée à se venger. La deuxième boule de Sirius, particulièrement mal lancée, atterrit sur la Préfète en Chef qui avait suivi James dans le parc. Intégrée de force à la bataille, Lily joignit ses forces à son petit-ami. Le combat qui s'ensuivit entre les deux équipes fut impitoyable. Et long, aussi. En effet, les adversaires étant de niveaux équivalents, pas un ne voulut déclarer forfait. Ce n'est qu'à l'épuisement complet des joueurs que la bataille s'acheva. Enfin… Epuisement complet… Façon de parler ! Toujours est-il que les quatre joueurs finirent allongés dans la neige, Lily dans les bras de son James, Sirius et Erin côte à côte, sans pour autant se toucher. Longtemps, ils restèrent là, immobiles et silencieux, et, lorsqu'ils ne purent plus longtemps ignorer le froid qui les entourait, ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Arrivés au château, les deux Préfets en Chef repartirent immédiatement vers la Salle Commune des Griffondors, laissant Sirius et Erin à deux dans le Hall. Le Maraudeur, ne sachant comment agir après ce qui s'était passé quelques temps auparavant, préféra choisir la solution de facilité. Après une courte bise sur la joue de la Serdaigle, il s'enfuit vers sa Salle Commune.

Erin ne revit pas les Maraudeurs de la journée.

***

24 Décembre 1997. Quatrième Jour.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Relevant la tête de son déjeuner, Erin regarda les arrivants. Lily Evans et James Potter discutaient avec animation, le bras du jeune homme entourant la taille de la rousse. Derrière eux, Sirius Black semblait profondément s'ennuyer, les mains dans les poches et trainant les pieds. Les trois se dirigeaient vers la table des Griffondors lorsqu'Evans, ayant aperçu Erin, leur fit signe d'y aller sans elle. La Griffondor s'approcha de la table des Serdaigles et s'assit en face de Karter.

« Bonjour Karter. Je suppose que James ne t'a pas dit pour les horaires de cet après-midi ? »

Sourire et mouvement de dénégation de la Serdaigle.

« Mais c'est que la confiance règne, déclara Erin sur un ton moqueur.

- Que veux-tu, répondit théâtralement Evans, on ne peut jamais faire confiance à un homme !

- À qui le dis-tu ! renchérit Karter. Non, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

- On a changé l'horaire pour cet après-midi. Le rendez-vous se fait au Septième Etage à 15h au lieu de 14h. À cinq, ça devrait normalement aller assez vite.

- Dickens est au courant ?

- Oui : je l'ai vu en milieu de matinée.

- En gros, il n'y avait que moi qui n'était pas prévenue ?

- Tu as tout compris, rigola Evans. Bon, c'est pas tout, continua-t-elle en se levant, faut que je rejoigne James et Sirius. À dans deux heures ! »

La Préfète en Chef s'éloignait doucement, quand elle se retourna et adressa une dernière phrase à la Serdaigle :

« Au fait, Sirius t'a cherchée toute la matinée ! »

Karter rougit furieusement tandis qu'Evans repartait vers la table des Griffondors en rigolant. La Serdaigle la vit s'assoir à côté de Potter et répondre à la question que celui-ci avait posée à son arrivée. Alors que la rousse embrassait brièvement son petit-ami, Erin sentit le regard de Sirius sur elle. Elle l'observa quelques instants et, après un bref sourire, elle reporta son attention sur son repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle quitta la Grande Salle.

***

Erin arriva au Septième Etage en courant. Mais quelle idée de commencer un livre très intéressant quelques trente minutes avant le rendez-vous ? Résultat, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure. Conclusion : elle était en retard.

Erin s'immobilisa devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. Evidemment, il n'y avait plus personne. Mais comment allait-elle donc entrer là où la fête aurait lieu si aucun de ces Maraudeurs n'étaient là pour lui indiquer le chemin ?

La jeune fille s'appuya sur le mur face à l'immense tapisserie, réfléchissant à un moyen de contacter les Maraudeurs ou la Préfète en Chef afin qu'ils l'aident à trouver la salle. Totalement à cour d'idée, elle commença à désespérer… Lorsque le mur derrière elle sembla basculer !

Erin tomba en arrière et fut brusquement rattrapé par des bras qui la redressèrent. Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle se retourna pour voir celui qui l'avait aidé.

Son cœur loupa un battement avant de reprendre une course folle.

Sirius… À dix centimètres de sa tête…

Erin déglutit. Incapable de bouger pendant ce qui lui parut des heures, elle attendit. Lentement, elle vit le jeune homme se pencher vers elle, se rapprochant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres d'elle.

« Hum Hum… »

Erin et Sirius sursautèrent et reprirent conscience de ce qui les entouraient. Non loin d'eux, Evans et Potter. On devait d'ailleurs à ce dernier le « raclement de gorge » qui avait une fois de plus interrompu Karter et Black. Plus loin, le dénommé Antony Dickens était appuyé sur un mur et les regardait avec amusement.

Erin s'écarta de Sirius, et, observant la pièce, se demanda comment elle avait atterri ici. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir l'entrée de la pièce. Ou, tout simplement, ce qu'était cette pièce…

« C'est la Salle sur Demande, répondit Sirius à ses interrogations muettes. Elle apparait lorsqu'on a besoin de quelque chose. Le secret de cette salle est jalousement conservé par les Maraudeurs, aussi je ne te dirais pas comment on y entre.

- Et Dickens ? demanda la Serdaigle.

- On a ouvert la Salle avant que vous n'arriviez. C'est probablement ce qu'on fera à nouveau pour ce soir… On ne tient pas vraiment à ce que des personnes débarquent à toute heure du jour et de la nuit dans notre salle.

- Votre salle ?

- La salle où la majorité des frasques Maraudeuresques naissent, si tu préfères, intervint Potter en rigolant.

- James ! s'exclama Evans.

- Oui chérie ? demanda le concerné d'un air innocent. »

La Préfète en Chef soupira.

« Tu es désespérant…

- Et c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, répliqua le Poursuiveur. Bon, si on revenait au sujet de la réunion de ce jour ?

- Excellente idée, Potter, déclara Erin. Parole à la Préfète en Chef ?

- Si tu le désires, soupira Evans. Il faudrait qu'un d'entre nous s'occupe de la nourriture et des boissons. James, tu t'en charges ?

- Chef, oui Chef !

- Quand je vous dis qu'il est désespérant ! s'exclama le rousse en levant les yeux au ciel. Bref. Il faudrait aussi deux personnes pour se charger de la décoration, et une qui s'occupe de la musique. Dans l'ordre, ça fait Sirius et Karter d'un côté et Dickens de l'autre.

- Et toi, demanda Dickens, tu fais quoi ?

- Moi, je supervise ! s'exclama la rousse. Non, plus sérieusement, j'alterne en fonction des besoins. Mais je risque de devoir aider en priorité Sirius et Karter ! Maintenant, au boulot ! »

James se dirigea vers les cuisines tandis que Sirius et Erin entamèrent la décoration de la Salle. Lorsque le premier revint, Dickens, dont la tâche était la plus rapide, l'aida à la mise en place du buffet. Ils installèrent aussi plusieurs petites tables et quelques bancs autours de la pièce. Dans un coin, Sirius et Erin installèrent le gigantesque sapin pendant que Lily s'occupait de la décoration de l'ensemble de la pièce, qui s'avérait plus simple à effectuer que la mise en place du colosse. Finalement, au bout de quelques heures, la salle fut prête. Les cinq élèves se séparèrent, chacun se dirigeant vers sa Salle Commune.

***

La fête battait son plein. Partout on dansait, riait, buvait, jouait… Et minuit approchait.

Mais Erin ne dansait pas, ne jouait pas, ne riait pas. Appuyée sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la Salle sur Demande, elle regardait le ciel, mélancolique. Minuit sonna.

« Joyeux Noël à tous ! cria un 5ème année venu à la fête.

- Dites, on a le droit d'ouvrir les cadeaux ? demanda timidement un 1er année.

- Tous sur les cadeaux ! s'écria un autre élève. »

Erin se retourna et regarda les grands comme les petits courir vers les paquets qui avaient exceptionnellement été placés sous le sapin de la Salle sur Demande.

« Tu viens ? »

La jeune fille sursauta en apercevant Sirius à sa gauche. Celui-ci lui prit le bras et l'emmena près du colosse vert. Erin sourit en voyant le jeune homme redevenir pendant quelques minutes un gosse impatient d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Comme tous ceux qui l'entouraient, Sirius se mit à fouiller frénétiquement la pile de cadeaux, cherchant un nom connu. À deux reprises, alors qu'il trouvait son propre nom sur un paquet, il sautilla comme un enfant qui croirait encore au Père Noël. S'apercevant enfin que la Serdaigle n'avait même pas cherché un cadeau pour elle, il s'interrompit.

« Erin, tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ? »

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille rejoignit le Griffondor et chercha dans la pile avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'elle récupéra deux livres provenant de ses compagnes de dortoir et un paquet de bonbon envoyé par un ami de l'orphelinat. Ne trouvant rien d'autre à son nom, elle s'éloigna du sapin et retourna à sa fenêtre. Regardant à nouveau le ciel, elle ne vit pas Sirius la rejoindre.

« Tu as oublié mon cadeau, dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet, la faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

- Sirius, ce n'était pas la peine…

- Si, si, j'insiste, répondit le jeune Black. »

Erin prit le cadeau que Sirius lui avait fait et l'ouvrit délicatement. Souriant doucement au jeune homme, elle sortit le petit collier qu'il lui avait offert. Simple chaîne en or où un petit cœur était pendu. Deux initiales : S & E.

« Il est magnifique Sirius, murmura la jeune fille.

- Tu trouves ? répondit Sirius, inquiet. Je ne savais pas s'il allait te plaire : c'est assez cliché, non ? »

Erin rigola.

« Un peu cliché, en effet, mais moi, je l'aime bien. Tu me l'accroches ?

- Pour continuer dans les clichés ? Mais avec plaisir ! »

La Serdaigle tendit le collier au Griffondor et se tourna, relevant ses cheveux. Sirius accrocha la fine chaîne. Erin pivota à nouveau pour lui faire face.

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Tu es magnifique… »

La jeune fille rougit.

« Tu crois que ton copain va encore nous interrompre ? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Il n'a pas intérêt… »

Sirius se pencha et, après son mois et demi d'attente, il put enfin l'embrasser.

Fin.


End file.
